


Silence

by mandatorily



Series: Actions Speak Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actions Speak Verse, As If I Weren't Already Going To Special Hell, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has no idea what he’ll actually say to Sam once he lets him into their room . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groans as the doorknob hits him square in the crotch. “Dammit, Sammy! Open up! It’s my room too!” Dean has no idea what he’ll actually say to Sam once he lets him into their room. It might be something along the lines of, “If that douche bag breathes the same air as you I’ll break every bone in his goddamned body.” Or maybe, “I’ll take you out some place nice, Sammy, you don’t need him.” Dean bangs his forehead against the door, but Sammy still won’t talk to him. Dean figures it’s for the best.


End file.
